


The Wedding

by Josselin



Series: Leon [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ceremony was about twelve times more complicated than Damen thought necessary. In Akielos, men were married by making oaths to each other and clasping hands, and perhaps by inscribing each other’s names on themselves with a matching tattoo. Laurent had declined to be tattooed, and Damen decided Veretian weddings had been designed by cloth merchants, as they seemed to involve at least seven different excuses for changes of clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mishima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishima/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Bea!

The ceremony was about twelve times more complicated than Damen thought necessary. In Akielos, men were married by making oaths to each other and clasping hands, and perhaps by inscribing each other’s names on themselves with a matching tattoo. Laurent had declined to be tattooed, and Damen decided Veretian weddings had been designed by cloth merchants, as they seemed to involve at least seven different excuses for changes of clothing.

Laurent took a personal interest in every aspect of the wedding planning, and so Damen saw him rarely in the days leading up to the event, just glimpses of him surrounded by courtiers assigned some task or another in the wedding, and always wearing Leon in one of the ornamented packs Laurent had had designed to carry the child curled up against his chest.

Laurent had a specially designed pack for the wedding ceremony itself, bold with both color and symbolism, putting the lion symbol for the Akielon royal house intertwined with the sunburst emblem of the Veretian crown prince. 

Damen saw the Veretian councilor Herode almost have a coronary when he saw the baby’s carrier for the wedding, and Herode launched into a lecture on tradition, formality, and the inappropriateness of a child in a wedding. Laurent flipped through some papers with one hand, the other hand resting gently on Leon’s back while Herode ranted. Herode’s points included several repetitions of the criticism that Leon was both Akielon and a bastard and most particularly an Akielon bastard.

“Councilor,” Laurent said finally. “I am adopting him. He is your prince. You will speak of him accordingly.”

“Adopting him--” Herode echoed, incredulous. 

“It will be appropriate to refer to him as ‘His highness,’” Laurent prompted.

Herode swallowed visibly. Leon woke up from a nap, squirmed in the pack Laurent was wearing on his front, and Laurent smiled down at him gently, stroking his head. 

“Yes, your highness,” Herode managed, and that was the final objection that Damen overheard, though he expected that it was not the last one Laurent dealt with. 

After they were finally married and through the formal ceremonies, Damen leaned in to kiss Laurent gently on the lips. The gathered courtiers clapped politely. After kissing Laurent, Damen leaned down to the pack Laurent was wearing and brushed a kiss on the top of Leon’s head as well. Leon’s eyes were wide at the noise of the clapping, and he cried unhappily. Laurent rubbed his back.

They were escorted off to the celebratory banquet. Laurent let a nurse take the crying Leon away for a few minutes to be fed, and then Leon was back again in the pack with the symbol of the two kingdoms as the main course was served. Damen drank a goblet full of sparkling Veretian wine, and then leaned in to Laurent’s ear. 

“We do not have to consummate in public?” he tried to make it more of a statement.

Laurent smiled over at him. “We already have a child, so I think consummation can be presumed,” he said. 

Leon began to cry when they were serving a dessert of candied pears, and Laurent took it as an excuse to depart his own banquet. Damen took his cue and followed. 

The day had been long and exhausting, and Damen was relieved they did not have to consummate the marriage in public. He was wondering, in fact, if he could suggest to Laurent that they wait to consummate until the following morning. 

In their chambers, Laurent unwrapped Leon from his pack and settled the baby into his tiny cradle. The cradle had been a compromise between the two of them. Laurent preferred to have the baby in the bed between them, but Damen felt shy enough having sex with Leon in the room that he insisted on a separate bed when they were going to have bedsport. 

They relaxed onto the bed. It was a strange mix of Veretian and Akielon styles. The frame was Akielon, with carved feet like lion’s paws. The bedding was Veretian, a fine weave and soft on the skin.

Damen watched Laurent undress, feeling full and content and sleepy. 

“There is something we haven’t yet done,” Laurent said, quietly, with a small shy smile. 

“Oh?”

Laurent moved across the bed to kneel over Damen. “You said,” Laurent said, with unusual delicacy. “That you had never?”

Damen was starting to feel less sleepy. “I haven’t,” he said. 

Laurent lowered his face until their lips were almost touching. “And I haven’t,” he said. “So?”

“Yes,” Damen said, feeling helpless and somehow already desperate. 

It was slow. They kissed for a long time, first, Laurent rubbing lazily against Damen while resting on top of him, their mouths meeting sloppily. 

Laurent reached for the oil from the bedside table, and prepared Damen for almost as long as he had kissed him, stretching him gently, feeling him inside.

“I am ready,” Damen said. Perhaps it was his voice breaking the silence, but Leon let out a short cry.

Laurent turned toward the cradle and froze, waiting to see if Leon would settle and go back to sleep. 

They were both silent for a long moment. One of Laurent’s fingers was still inside Damen. Leon made another noise and then was quiet. 

“Is he--” Damen whispered finally. 

“Shh,” said Laurent, moving into position between Damen’s legs. “You must be very quiet.”

Fortunately, Leon seemed to have fallen back asleep again, because Damen was not good at remaining quiet, and could not suppress his whispers of Laurent’s name. 

The next morning, Damen awoke slowly. 

Sunlight from the window was hitting the bed, bathing his skin in warmth. He felt a bit sore, in an unfamiliar but not unpleasant way. He could hear Laurent and Leon nearby. He turned his head on the pillow. 

Laurent must have fetched Leon from the cradle, because Leon was awake and in between them on the bed.

Laurent was entertaining Leon with his cuff, twisting his hand above Leon’s head in the light. Leon giggled delightedly at this game, loving the way the sunlight caught on the gold and caused it to glisten. Laurent was smiling down at Leon gently. 

Damen looked at the two of them, the giggling baby and his smiling husband, and his heart was so full he could hardly stand it.


End file.
